El último concierto
by Haiku Kimura
Summary: [KirihaxNene, lemon] Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Los dos sabían que tendrían que esperar a que Nene terminara su carrera como pop idol para estar juntos. Por eso, Nene los invitó a todos a ir a su último concierto, sabiendo lo que pasaría después...


¡Hooooola!

Esta vez os traigo un KirihaxNene con contenido subido de tono, es decir, es un lemon y tiene contenido sexual explícito. ¡Espero que os guste!

**Pairings:** KirihaxNene, TaikixAkari, YuuxAiru

**Agradecimientos**: a MeyKilmister, a Almaescritora y a SMRU, que me han aguantado durante todo el tiempo que he estado en proceso de escribir esta cosita :P ¡Os quiero!

**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, de momento jajajaja

* * *

><p><span><strong>El último concierto<strong>

-Seguro que te sientes como cuando sales de la cueva en el nivel quince de Operación Rayo, cuando las serpientes se convierten en confeti y puedes conseguir el paracaídas –dijo Jeremy entusiasmado.

Nene sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, acostumbrada ya a las salidas de su amigo.

-No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

-Creo –dijo Taiki- que quiere decir que te sientes como si hubieras pasado de nivel y hubieras dejado atrás una etapa importante de…

-¡Pero no solo eso! –interrumpió el gamer- ¡Yo todavía echo de menos esa cueva! ¡Me encantaban esas serpientes!

-Y eso quiere decir –dijo Akari- que lo echarás de menos, supongo.

Nene se encogió de hombros y se acercó a su hermano, le pasó el brazo tras los hombros y él la abrazó por la cadera.

-Me apetece volver a casa con mi familia y también prefiero teneros cerca a vosotros.

A pesar de sus palabras, los ojos de la idol estaban clavados en Kiriha, que le dedicó una sonrisa de medio lado. Entonces apareció Tagiru con una botella de Jack Daniel's y todos los ojos se posaron en él.

-¡Vamos! ¡Hay que celebrar que Nene vuelve a casa!

-¡Sí! –exclamó Yuu.

Su hermana lo fulminó con la mirada. Yuu era aún muy pequeño para beber y estaba bajo su responsabilidad. La chica miró a Tagiru y a Airu, que tenían su misma edad.

-Vosotros no podéis beber –determinó ella.

Se escuchó un sonido de protesta general y Yuu miró a su hermana a los ojos, muy serio.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le decía el abuelo a la abuela?

Nene parpadeó ante la extraña alusión del chico.

-¿Que tenía que ser más flexible?

Yuu asintió y se escuchó una risa escéptica desde el otro lado de la sala. Todos miraron a Kiriha y Nene enrojeció violentamente. Taiki miró a uno y a otro, tratando de discernir qué estaba pasando allí. El menor de los Amano también parpadeaba confuso y clavó la mirada en su hermana, que no pudo soportar más la presión.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no le digas nada a papá!

El rubio sonrió abiertamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Nene, que seguía sonrojada. Todos se dirigieron hacia la salida, en dirección a un bar, mientras Tagiru cantaba una canción con la botella a modo de micrófono.

* * *

><p>Tambaleándose de un lado para otro, los chicos salieron del bar en el que habían estado emborrachándose. El aire fresco de la noche en Hong Kong los recibió y los despejó momentáneamente. Durante el día había hecho un calor asfixiante y la brisa nocturna era agradable. Jeremy y Tagiru los observaron emocionados, pidiéndoles con la mirada que fueran a otro bar a seguir bebiendo.<p>

-¡Venga, hoy tengo que superar mi propio récord! –exclamó Jeremy levantando un brazo al cielo.

-¡Pues yo voy a superar el récord de Taiki-san! –dijo Tagiru, mientras los ojos le hacían chiribitas.

Taiki se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Pero si yo no bebo tanto –dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras-. Solo cuando me retan… ¿me estás ret…?

-¡No te está retando! –lo cortó su novia, viendo sus intenciones-. ¡Habíais prometido que íbamos a volver al hotel ya! –dijo haciendo un mohín.

Taiki le dirigió una mirada de disculpa a su discípulo y a Jeremy y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo siento, ya tengo el polvo asegurado.

La pelirroja enrojeció y le dio un codazo cariñoso. Los dos chicos solteros echaron un vistazo a Yuu, aunque ambos sabían que su respuesta iba a ser la misma, a juzgar por las miradas de lascivia de Airu. Jeremy y Tagiru se miraron entre ellos y suspiraron con pesar.

-Bueno, vamos a buscar a Mami y a sus amigas –propuso Tagiru.

Jeremy asintió fervientemente.

-Sí, su amiga, la rubia, que está para parar un tren.

Todos rieron ante las palabras del castaño, que después de aquella noche aguantando las miraditas de Kiriha y Nene había asumido que era imposible conquistarla y había tirado la toalla. Aunque al parecer no había renunciado a asegurarse el polvo, como decía el sabio de Taiki.

Jeremy y Tagiru volvieron a mirarse y asintieron, firmes. Después se pusieron en marcha hacia el siguiente bar, dispuestos a triunfar. Por su parte, los demás se dirigieron al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

-Pues yo digo que la amiga de Mami esta noche cae –dijo Yuu-. ¿Quién apuesta?

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué dices? Ya verás la decepción que se llevan cuando recuerden que estamos en Hong Kong.

-Shhhh –dijo Airu-. ¡Que yo quería apostar!

-¿Te hace falta dinero? –inquirió Kiriha.

La rubia lo miró sin entender y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué? Ah, apuestas de dinero, dices. No, no. Nosotros jugamos al "strip-apuestas".

Yuu le dio un codazo para que no siguiera hablando, pero ya era demasiado tarde y Nene lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿qué había sido de su inocente hermanito?

-Suena bien, ¿verdad? –dijo Kiriha, para sorpresa de todos-. Podíamos jugar todos juntos.

-Vale –corroboró Taiki.

-Eh, no –replicó Yuu, parándose en seco en medio de la calle-. Que yo soy feliz con la imagen que tengo de mi hermana, no me la cambiéis.

-Oooooohhh –dijo ella-. ¿Como cuando nos bañábamos juntos, hermanito? Pero seguro que tu cosita ha crecido desde entonces.

-Pues como las tuyas -dijo él, burlón.

Todos estallaron en risas.

-A ver –dijo Airu, colgándose del brazo de su novio-. ¿Y cómo era tu cosita?

-Eso, hermanito, háblale de tu caracolín.

-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi pene? –pidió el chico-. ¿Cómo era eso que cantaban tus fans?

Todos comenzaron a cantar a pleno pulmón.

-NENE AMANO, NENE AMANO, ME LA AGARRAS CON LA MANO.

Nene se puso roja hasta las orejas y sacó la lengua a su hermano.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, también sirve con tu nombre.

Y todos siguieron cantando.

-YUU AMANO, YUU AMANO, ME LA AGARRAS CON LA MANO.

-¡Vale! –dijo Yuu, moviéndose como cuando jugaba al baloncesto, mientras todos corrían a su alrededor.

-Anda –dijo Nene-, si llego a saber que así se callaban… se la hubiera agarrado hace mucho.

Kiriha la atravesó con la mirada, pero ella le guiñó un ojo, indicándole que era broma. Taiki, al que no le había pasado desapercibido, se acercó a ellos, cogiendo a cada uno por un brazo.

-¿Hay algo que tengáis que contarle a papá Taiki? –Nene le cogió un carrillo con dos dedos y se lo espachurró-. ¿Algo indecente que hayáis hecho a mis espaldas y deba saber?

El chico alzó las cejas varias veces y Kiriha se deshizo de su abrazo.

Taiki desconocía totalmente lo que había pasado entre ellos desde hacía ya años. Había empezado una de las noches que pasaron en el mundo digital, buscando a Yuu. Kiriha estaba haciendo la guardia de la hoguera, para vigilar que nadie peligroso se acercara a ellos y que así pudieran descansar todos los demás, cuando escuchó que Nene sollozaba. Al descubrir que no estaba dormida, se acercó a ella y le apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Eh… ¿estás bien?

Desde luego, a Kiriha no se le daba bien tratar con la gente y, menos aún, con chicas. Y menos aún, si esa chica era ella. Nene se había girado, con el rostro tapado y él le había apartado las manos y le había ayudado a incorporarse, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y la había dejado que llorara en silencio sobre su hombro hasta que se le pasara.

Al poco tiempo se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero él no la soltó. Nunca la había visto llorar y le preocupaba de verdad lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Lo siento –dijo ella, todavía recuperándose-. Es que… tengo mucho miedo… ¿y si no lo encontramos? ¿y si lo encontramos pero está…?

Kiriha frunció el ceño.

-¿Hablas de tu hermano?

Ella asintió y el chico apretó más su abrazo. Siempre había sentido el impulso de protegerla, pero nunca la necesidad de hacerlo. Nene era fuerte y siempre había pensado que no lo necesitaba. Y sin embargo…

Nene se abrazó a él y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. Kiriha se agachó y tomó su rostro con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo. Le sonrió, tratando de darle confianza.

-Lo encontraremos. Y estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Ella le había devuelto la sonrisa y había asentido. Después, se había incorporado y le había dado un beso en la mejilla. Kiriha se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero Nene lo obligó a mirarla.

-Gracias, Kiriha-kun –dijo, antes de posar los labios sobre los de él.

La habría separado de sí, de no haber estado lo suficientemente sorprendido como para no poder reaccionar. Sin embargo, se quedó prendado e incluso se decepcionó un poco cuando ella se separó, con una sonrisa burlona. Parecía haber olvidado que hasta hacía unos segundos había estado llorando, a pesar de que sus ojos todavía estaban húmedos. Kiriha se tensó, sin saber qué hacer, pero ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

El resto del tiempo que pasaron en el mundo digital, lo habían pasado así, aunque ni Taiki ni ningún compañero se había dado cuenta.

Al volver al mundo real, se habían distanciado inevitablemente, ella se había marchado a Hong Kong y él había optado por recorrer el mundo y viajar a América.

Sin embargo, volvieron a encontrarse durante la última batalla de los hunters. Kiriha llevaba tiempo sabiendo lo que iba a pasar y enseguida se ofreció voluntario para ir a buscarla a Hong Kong. El camino desde China hasta Japón lo pasaron hablando de lo que había sucedido con los digimon y de lo que habían hecho en aquel tiempo.

Después de la batalla, Nene se había acercado a él y le había preguntado dónde se iba a quedar esa noche. Le ofreció su casa, aprovechando que su hermano iba a pasar la noche con Taiki y Tagiru. Kiriha aceptó enseguida, a pesar de que no se había imaginado que llegaría a pasar lo que pasó.

Apenas habían entrado en su casa, cuando Nene se le tiró al cuello y casi perdió el equilibrio. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en la habitación de la chica, y les sobraba ropa. El chico le habría preguntado si estaba segura de aquello de no ser por la actitud de ambos en aquel momento.

Aquella había sido una noche mágica, pero el día siguiente los trajo de nuevo a la realidad: Nene debía marcharse para seguir con su carrera. A los dos se les había pasado por la cabeza que Kiriha fuera a Hong Kong con ella, pero a los dos les había parecido mala idea. Por lo que habían decidido que lo que fuera que tuviera que pasar entre ellos podía esperar a que Nene terminara su carrera. Por ello, ambos habían estado durante meses sin hablar. Lo que había pasado aquella noche había sido quizá demasiado repentino y, aunque ni él ni ella se arrepentían, ninguno de los dos sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso.

No obstante, Nene había seguido hablando con su hermano y con Taiki y cuando supo que la gira llegaba a su fin y con ella su carrera, le encargó al chico que invitara a todos a ir a la ciudad, con todos los gastos pagados. En realidad, no habían hablado desde aquella noche.

A pesar de que habían estado toda la noche mirándose, las conversaciones que habían tenido se reducían a hola y poco más. Lo cierto era que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de si lo que tenían era real o si ya se había acabado.

-No –dijo Nene en ese momento-, no hay nada que papá Taiki deba saber.

El chico frunció el ceño, para nada convencido.

Llegaron al hotel en el que los managers de Nene habían reservado cuatro habitaciones. Taiki y Akari compartirían cuarto, al igual que Yuu y Airu. Por su parte, Jeremy y Tagiru dormirían en la misma habitación aunque con camas separadas y Kiriha… Kiriha creía que tenía una habitación para él solo. Nene los mandó callar haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-Shhh, callad. Tenemos que portarnos bien porque…

-¡Pero si aquí no nos conoce nadie! –dijo Yuu, más alto de lo que debía.

-A mí sí –protestó su hermana.

-Bueno, pero ya da igual lo que digan en las revistas de ti, ¿no?

-¡Yuu!

El chico retrocedió, indicándole que se mantendría callado.

Nene habló con los recepcionistas, que le tendieron una llave a cada uno, y después los miró.

-Os acompaño –dijo la chica, colgándose del brazo de Akari.

Comenzaron a subir las escaleras, mientras los tres chicos continuaban tambaleándose.

Nene señaló la puerta de la habitación asignada para su hermano y le indicó a Airu que entrara, despidiéndose de ella y de su hermano. Taiki se separó de Kiriha y fue al lado de Akari, cogiéndola por la cintura.

-Oye… -dijo, en tono lo suficientemente alto para que los dos lo oyeran-. ¿Tú crees que hay algo entre estos dos?

Los dos cruzaron una mirada y se sonrojaron, para después mirar al castaño, que se apoyaba en Akari.

-Taiki…

-Es que… si hay algo entre los dos ¡no puedo ignorarlo!

Kiriha sacudió la cabeza y siguió andando, hacia su cuarto. Nene se despidió de los dos con la mano y lo siguió, mientras Akari obligaba a Taiki a entrar en su cuarto y éste protestaba porque quería ver lo que pasaba entre sus dos compañeros.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Kiriha clavó la mirada en Nene, algo avergonzado. Ella se llevó las manos detrás de la espalda, seguramente igual de nerviosa que él. Los dos sabían que aquel momento no podía retrasarse más.

El chico miró la llave de su habitación.

-¿Quieres pasar? –le dijo-. Creo que… deberíamos… hablar.

Ella sonrió. Sin duda, el alcohol también le había afectado, pero había tomado esa resolución antes de que llegaran y no pensaba echarse atrás ahora. Se le adelantó y le quitó la llave de la habitación, para entrar antes que él, que la miraba divertido.

Nene le cogió la mano y lo instó a entrar. Kiriha quedó muy cerca de ella, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Se moría de ganas por besarla.

-¿Seguro que solo quieres hablar? –le preguntó ella, parpadeando sugerentemente.

El chico no lo resistió más y se abalanzó sobre su boca, buscándola con ansia. Había deseado estar en esa situación desde que se despidió de ella después de la noche que pasaron juntos. Había anhelado tenerla entre sus brazos, sus besos, sus caricias. Perderse en ella de nuevo. Nene lo separó de sí, mordiéndose el labio inferior y lo llevó hasta la cama. Los ojos de Kiriha se agrandaron con sorpresa al ver que era una habitación para dos, mientras ella se deshacía de los tacones.

-¿Lo tenías pensado desde el principio? –preguntó, sacudiendo la cabeza, desprendiéndose también de sus zapatos.

Nene se quitó la coleta, haciendo que el pelo le cayera en cascada por la espalda. Puso cara de inocente, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Teníamos que hablar, de todas formas, ¿verdad? Sobre… lo que pasó.

Kiriha se acercó a ella, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No parecía que tuvieras muchas ganas de hablar hace un rato.

-Y no quiero hablar –dijo ella-. Llevábamos un montón de tiempo sin vernos y ahora… no sé… creo que sobran las palabras. ¿Tú no?

Él se acercó más a ella, apartándole el pelo de la cara y hundió la cabeza en su cuello, mordiéndolo. Ella dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, que se convirtió en un suave gemido cuando sintió su lengua jugueteando en su cuello. Pronto, sus manos, se dirigieron a su espalda y comenzaron a bajar la cremallera de su vestido. Nene llevó las manos a su cabeza y hundió los dedos en su pelo rubio. Kiriha se separó de ella y la miró con intensidad.

-Siempre he creído –dijo, con voz ronca- que entre nosotros sobran las palabras.

Nene sonrió, antes de buscar de nuevo su boca. Él le respondió al beso, pero se sentía incapaz de mantener aquello durante más tiempo, sus dedos terminaron de bajar la cremallera de su vestido, que cayó al suelo. Se separaron y Kiriha acarició su rostro, levemente sonrojado, con los dedos. La chica puso las manos sobre el pecho de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía. La mirada que le dirigió lo dijo todo. El general del Blue Flare se deshizo de su camiseta con la misma facilidad que se había deshecho del vestido de Nene. Sin embargo, ella no iba a conformarse con tan poco y sus manos se dirigieron al botón de su pantalón, desabrochándolo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El chico se deshizo igualmente de los pantalones, quedando solamente con unos bóxer negros. Kiriha le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la acercó a él, sus cuerpos ardieron ante el contacto con la piel del otro. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, con más desesperación que las demás veces, con una acuciante necesidad de la que ninguno de los dos había sido consciente hasta ese momento. El chico le mordió el labio antes de separarse de ella, que jadeó.

El rubio se situó detrás de ella y le apartó el pelo, echándolo para un lado, mientras volvía a morderle el cuello y sus manos la rodeaban, acariciando su vientre, subiendo y bajando, haciendo que a la chica se le acelerara cada vez más la respiración, excitándose a medida que él la tocaba. Cuando las manos de Kiriha llegaron a sus pechos gimió y él los apretó, para después buscar el cierre de su sujetador y desabrocharlo. Nene movió los hombros para que la prenda cayera al suelo. El chico la giró entre sus brazos hasta que volvió a quedar frente a ella. El alcohol parecía haberse evaporado totalmente de su mente y nunca se había sentido tan lúcido, mientras que los ojos violetas de ella mostraban todavía un brillo provocado por la embriaguez. Kiriha se hundió momentáneamente en su mirada antes de volver a explorarla. Hundió la cabeza en su cuello y comenzó a morderlo y a succionarlo, antes de bajar hasta sus pechos, dejando un reguero de saliva. Nene gimió al sentir la lengua del chico rodeando su pezón y dejó escapar un grito cuando Kiriha lo mordió. Sus manos bajaron por la espalda de ella hasta que llegaron a sus muslos. El chico se incorporó y buscó su boca, que ella tenía entreabierta. La acercó más a él y ella pudo sentir cómo palpitaba su miembro a través de la ropa interior. La chica posó sus manos sobre su pecho, que sin duda era mucho más musculoso que la última vez que habían estado juntos y se deleitó en su torso, hasta que sus dedos llegaron a su cadera y tropezaron con la única prenda de ropa que le quedaba al chico. Lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, respirando con dificultad. Nene sonrió con superioridad al ver sus reacciones y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se deshizo de sus calzoncillos y sus manos apretaron su culito sexy.

Él tragó saliva, sabiendo que no podría aguantar esa situación durante mucho más tiempo. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, Nene lo empujó con suavidad, haciendo que cayera sobre la cama y se puso encima de él. Kiriha dejó escapar una risa nerviosa mientras le quitaba las braguitas y quedaba totalmente desnuda. El rubio se sentó, sin separarse de ella, que volvió a ponerse encima de él, a horcajadas. Nene cerró los ojos, levantando la cadera hasta que lo sintió dentro. Kiriha jadeó al saberse en su interior y se aferró a su cintura, mientras su boca volvía a buscar su cuello, sin piedad. Ella lo apretó más contra sí, hundiendo los dedos en su pelo y comenzó a gemir con suavidad. Sin embargo, el chico sabía qué era lo que le gustaba y conocía de sobra cuáles eran los puntos que la volvían loca, por lo que a ella no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar, aumentar el ritmo y moverse sobre él, que no parecía en absoluto molesto. Pronto, Nene comenzó a sudar, sus gemidos se volvieron más intensos y sus movimientos más rápidos.

-Kiriha…

El chico la miró, pero ella tenía los ojos cerrados. Llevó las manos a sus pechos y los acarició, sin dejar de moverse al ritmo que ella le marcaba. Sus dedos le pellizcaron un pezón y ella arqueó la espalda y gritó. Nene abrió los ojos y se perdió en la mirada azul de Kiriha, apoyó la frente en la de él, que le clavó las uñas en la espalda. Los dos llegaron al clímax a la vez, incapaces de resistir más tiempo, después de todo lo que habían ansiado ese momento.

El grito de Nene permaneció unos segundos en el aire, mientras ambos recobraban el aliento. Ella sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

-Y ahora… ¿qué? –preguntó él cuando ella se separó y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

La Amano lo miró, con una sonrisa.

-Vuelve a Japón –le dijo-. Ven a vivir conmigo.

Kiriha alzó una ceja, divertido.

-Claro, con tu padre y con tu hermano.

-Mi padre no se entera de nada de lo que pasa en casa –argumentó ella-, y Yuu… no creo que ponga pegas.

El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vas a acabar conmigo –le dijo, sin perder la sonrisa-. Te encanta manipularme.

Nene le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le sacó la lengua.

-La culpa es tuya, que te encanta que te manipule.

Él la abrazó, mirándola con una intensidad impropia de él.

-Te he echado de menos –reconoció.

Los ojos de la chica brillaron.

-¿Eso es que vienes?

-Se supone que tienes que decir que tú también a mí –replicó el chico.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-Te he invitado a venir a vivir a mi casa, creo que eso dice más que cualquier frase cursi, ¿no? –Kiriha rio suavemente-. ¿Eso es un sí? –repitió ella.

Kiriha ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Y quién te dice que no? -preguntó, antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola de nuevo! :3<strong>

Primero que todo, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡muchas gracias!

Espero que te haya gustado. No dudes en dejarme un review con tus opiniones ^^

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
